Surprise Dweeb
by Commander Karr
Summary: Inspired by the DA pic by BwenLover. Gwen finds a way to tell Ben how she feels.
**AN:** This is inspired by BwenLover and his DeviantArt pic "Surprise Dweeb"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gwen," Max called out, "Go find Ben, we'll be leaving soon.

"Okay, grandpa."

They were in the middle of their third summer road trip. It also doubled as training time for both her and Ben. They really had developed into an incredible team.

If you had told her that would happen three years ago she would have said you were crazy.

She walked to the edge of a clearing when she found him. She was about to call out but what she saw stopped her.

Ben was laying there on his back peacefully looking up at the sky.

He really had calmed down some in the last couple of years. She knew that she'd had a big part in that. He had joined her karate class and was catching up to her fast. He also started to listen to her about the value of academics.

She had found that he didn't try because he didn't think he could do well. All it took was a little success to show him that he could.

There was no doubt he had done just as much for her. He was her inspiration as a hero. He teased her about being a sidekick, but..in private of course...told her he never saw her as anything less than a partner; and he had thanked her for it.

Those thoughts started Gwen reflecting on how they had grown so much closer than they had been not so long ago.

Now they were almost always together. They studied together, practiced their marshal arts skill together. Of course, did their plumber training together; although they no longer had to hide in terms like plumber any more.

But it wasn't just work. Most of their free time was spend together. Hanging out either in his room or hers, going to the park, movies or the miniature golf course near them among other things.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she couldn't think a a time in about two years when they had been apart for more than twenty four hours, and rarely that long. It just felt right to be together.

It was then that her mind went back to thoughts that she'd been having for quite a while now. They had grown so close that she wondered if it was too close. There was no one else she wanted to be with. Oh she had friends, so did Ben. But they all took second place. She was never as happy as she was when she and Ben were together...And she was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

She loved him yes, but she was starting to ask herself...was she in love with him.

She had even done some research on the subject. Of course she'd been very careful to erase her search history afterwards.

She stood watching him laying there just enjoying the day as she pondered these things.

Finally, she decided. She would listen to her heart...and take the risk that he might not feel the same way.

She walked forward. She was sure he was aware of her, it was impossible to sneak up on him anymore, but he didn't react; They didn't pull pranks on each other like they had when they were ten.

When she was just behind him she went down on her knees. She then rocked forward leaning over her cousin. He smiled and was about to say hi when Gwen's lips came down over his.

Ben's eyes opened wide, but he made no attempt to break from the kiss. That, Gwen thought, might be good.

Gwen rose up partly and looked down with a small, slightly nervous , smile. "Surprise dweeb"

Both the young heroes sat down facing each other.

"And what a surprise. But why?"

She told Ben everything that she had been thinking...and feeling, then finished with "So, I guess this was just my way to let you know." Then she added cautiously..."Umm, how do you feel?"

A big smile came to his face. "Everything you've said. I've felt the same way. I was just worried you'd think I was some kind of freak if I said anything...Sooo, I didn't know how to talk to you about it."

Relief washed over her, relief and happiness. She reached for him and they kissed again, this time a mutual kiss. After a moment they separated looking into each others eyes.

"So," Ben said "What do we do...keep this a secret."

"Yeah, for now I think that's probably best."

"Okay, well play it by ear about when we tell everyone. It may be years.

She smiled again. "As long as we're together I can live with that."

They stood up and walked back to the rustbucket.


End file.
